My First Weasley Jumper
by amama123
Summary: Surely you have heard of the legendary Weasley jumpers? All new Weasleys have to get one too. Drabbles about characters getting their first jumper
1. Fleur

Fleur

It is a well known fact that Molly Weasley wasn't a fan of Fleur Delacour.

It is probably less well known that Fleur didn't receive her own Weasley jumper until after baby Victoire was born.

It came as quite a suprise to both Fleur and Bill, they had both long given up on Molly ever excepting Fleur as one of the family.

It was a beautiful blue jumper, knitted in a wool that matched the Beauxbatons uniform perfectly.

There was a perfectly crafted F in the centre.

It was the first Weasley jumper marked with an F created since Fred's death.

Many years later, it could still be found, carefully folded in the wardrobe of the master bedroom in Shell Cottage.

**Hey Guys :)**

**So this is my latest project, small drabbles about characters receiving their first Weasley jumpers :)**

**I plan to do all of the original Weasleys spouses [Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Hermione and Harry].**

**After that, suggestions are welcome :)**

**Please review :D**


	2. Audrey

Audrey

Being a Muggle, Audrey Clancy knew nothing about the world of magic, never mind the significance of a Weasley jumper.

Nonetheless, when she attended her first Weasley gathering [it happened to be Christmas], she couldn't help but feel left out as she was surrounded by thick, woolly jumpers.

It wasn't until the following Christmas that she received hers.

It was a blue jumper, with a brown A that matched her eyes perfectly.

Attached to it was a small note that read:

"Darling Audrey,

I would have had this for you last Christmas, if only Percy had told us he was married!

Lots of love,

Molly"

**Review :D**


	3. Angelina

Angelina

Angelina Johnson had seen many Weasley jumpers in her days at Hogwarts.

Each year, without fail, Fred and George would come back after Christmas in matching jumpers.

And each year, without fail, they would try and confuse everyone by wearing each others.

Angelina could always tell the difference between the two though.

George always stood slightly closer to her than Fred, his hugs always lasting slightly longer, even when Fred and Angelina were together.

Angelina didn't have to wait very long for her Weasley jumper. In the Christmas of 1998 she received hers.

It was bright blue with a red and gold striped A on the back, to represent her newly acquired Puddlemere United jersey and her cherished Gryffindor one.

It was months later that her and George announced their relationship to his family.

Angelina looked to Molly [who got O's in Divination in her O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T's] and to this day, swears she received a wink from her.

**Review please :D**


	4. Hermione

Hermione

Hermione had also seen many Weasley jumpers given to the people around her as each Christmas passed.

And each Christmas, she would wonder if there was a squishy package under the tree for her.

Year after year she was disappointed.

Hermione got her jumper in the Christmas of '99.

It was maroon, to match Ron's.

In the middle was, predictably, the letter H.

But it wasn't just any old H.

It was charmed to show the faces of the ones Hermione loved the most.

The year she received it, it showed Ron, Harry, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys.

It was Hermione's most beloved possession.

She got more jumpers, one a year until the year Molly passed, but none were ever as special as the first one.


	5. Harry

Harry

Harry got his first jumper in his very first year of Hogwarts.

He continued to get a jumper from Molly Weasley every Christmas.

But his favourite jumper didn't come from Molly.

It came from his wife, Ginny.

It was Christmas Eve, 2005.

Ginny and Harry had decided to give each other presents before heading to the Burrow the next day.

Harry had bought Ginny an expensive silver necklace.

But when Harry was handed a lumpy package, not unlike the ones he had received previously, nothing could have prepared him for what he found.

Inside was a red jumper.

A single word was written on the front.

"Daddy".

Harry read it and his eyes flew up to meet Ginny's.

His whispered "Are you...?"

And she whispered "Yes".

And that was his most memorable Weasley jumper.

**Yeah, I know it isn't his first jumper, but J.K. already covered that, so I did the next best thing.**

**I hope you liked it :)**

**Please Review :D**


	6. Molly

**Hey Guys :) Sorry this took so long, I just had a really busy week in school :/ But now I'm off for Easter so if anyone has any ideas I'll have plenty of time to write them :)**

**Enjoy :)**

Molly Weasley was not looking forward to Christmas.  
>She had recently run off to marry Arthur and was yet to return home.<br>Her family hadn't a clue where she was.  
>Molly didn't know what to get Arthur for Christmas.<br>She knew that he would get her something small, but ever so romantic.  
>She looked around her small rented room, hoping to inspiration to strike.<br>She spotted a ball of wool and a pair of needles in a bag on the dresser.  
>She took them over to the ripped arm chair in the corner and started knitting.<br>Christmas morning arrived three days later.  
>As the young couple had no tree, they exchanged gifts on the lumpy couch.<br>As much as Molly loved her new necklace, nothing could beat the look on Arthur's face as he pulled out his brown jumper.  
>It was plain, no pictures, letters or anything, but it meant more to Arthur than anything else he has received to date.<p> 


	7. Albus Severus

**Hey :) Another one just because I took so long to uoload Molly :) This came from a suggestion made by merdarkandtwisty :) If anyone wants any more NextGen characters just let me know :) I only started with Albus 'cause he's my favourite :D**

**I hope you all like it...**

Albus Severus walked out of his dormitory slowly.  
>It was Christmas morning and despite the family tradition of Christmas at the Burrow, he had stayed in school.<br>It was his first year at Hogwarts and three months ago, he had been sorted to Slytherin.  
>This was the main reason he hadn't gone home.<br>He hadn't talked to his brother James since before the sorting.  
>It wasn't that Albus didn't want to, but that he couldn't.<br>Whenever he passed James in the corridor, James would purposefully bump his shoulder and more than once, knock his books to the ground.  
>The other reason he didn't want to go home was he didn't want to see his Grandmother.<br>He knew that she still loved him and that she didn't care where he had been sorted.  
>But he also knew that every single Christmas jumper he had received already had been some variation of the Gryffindor colours.<br>Keeping this in his head, he slowly opening the unmistakeable unshapen package.  
>His face lit up as he saw that the jumper was green, to match his eyes and his house.<br>Squirming all around the jumper was a magnificent silver snake.  
>He wore it with pride around the castle for the rest of the week.<p> 


	8. Roxanne

**And then there was Roxanne :) This was suggested by ****fantabulousz**** ':) Hope you like it!**

Roxanne Weasley was nervous.  
>She was about to floo to the Burrow with her boyfriend [not fiancée, not husband] for Sunday dinner.<br>The reason for her nervousness?  
>She was pregnant.<br>She knew that not very many people in her family would be happy.  
>There was almost an unspoken rule that no one had children outside marriage.<br>She gripped her boyfriend Tom's hand and stepped into the familiar warm kitchen.  
>She needed to tell them her news before she chickened out, so she asked Lily and Lorcan to round everyone into the sitting room.<br>She stood beside Tom, maybe even slightly in front as if to protect him, summoning up her Gryffindor courage.  
>When she said it, she could see the disappointment in her parent's eyes.<br>She looked around, some of her relatives had accepted the news calmly.  
>Others, like her brother Fred and cousin James, looked ready to punch something.<br>She fled home, pulling her scared looking boyfriend behind her.  
>She didn't hear from anyone in her family until three weeks later, at the traditional Christmas gathering.<br>There was an awkwardness hanging around that made her feel uneasy.  
>She knew that everything would be alright when she opened her present from her Grandmother.<br>Resting on top of her own jumper was a tiny little pink jumper with white birds on it.  
>She glanced at her Grandmother, grateful but curious as to why her Grandmother was so convinced a pink jumper was what was needed.<br>Sure enough, eight months later, Roxanne gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.


	9. Lily Luna

**Another suggestion from merdarkandtwisty :) This one is Lily Luna, I hope you like it :D**

**Don't forget to suggest any character you want :)**

Lily Luna Potter was a wild one.**  
><strong>The fame that came with being Harry Potter's beauty had gone to her head when she was fourteen.**  
><strong>By fifteen, she had been expelled from Hogwarts.**  
><strong>By sixteen, she was partying at least four days a week.**  
><strong>By seventeen, she had left England to travel.**  
><strong>The family she left behind were worried.**  
><strong>She hadn't been able to look after herself in familiar terrority for three years, how would she cope in the unknown?**  
><strong>Lily travelled to Portugal, where she quickly and miraculously reinvented herself.**  
><strong>She learnt Portuguese and got a job and a charming little café on the outskirts of Lisbon.**  
><strong>For five years she lived happily [as a Muggle] without seeing anyone see knew from her past life.**  
><strong>Then one day Lysander Scamander walked in.**  
><strong>They hadn't known each other very well, he was a family friend but had been in the year above her in Hogwarts.**  
><strong>She brought him a coffee, he asked her to sit down.**  
><strong>She took her ten minute break to talk to him.**  
><strong>It only took ten minutes for her to fall for the oh-so-familiar-but-yet-unknown face.**  
><strong>He stayed in Portugal with her for the rest of the year, before convincing her to return to England just after Christmas.**  
><strong>He brought her to the Burrow, where she was greeted by her family warmly.**  
><strong>The last to hug her was her Grandmother, who she had loved dearly before going off the rails.**  
><strong>When she was leaving, Molly gave her a large package.**  
><strong>She opened it at home with Lysander.**  
><strong>Inside were eight jumpers, one for every year she hadn't visited for Christmas.**  
><strong>Lily knew then that whatever she did, her family would always love her.


	10. Remus

**This is for IloveBeatleGeorge who wanted one for Remus :)**

**Enjoy :D**

Remus Lupin was nervous.  
>He was sitting beside his wife in a strangely quiet Burrow.<br>All around him, the Weasleys and their friends were exchanging gifts.  
>All he could see were the three untouched piles of presents in the corner and his wife's sizeable bump.<br>He was worried, he knew that Nymphadora would be safer without him.  
>He also knew that this was no time to be having a baby.<br>He was half-thinking of leaving, who would want a werewolf for a father?  
>What if their baby inherited his genes?<br>Millions of questions were runni g through his head.  
>He was so preoccupied that he barely noticed Molly passing him his present.<br>Tonks [well, Lupin really] nudged him out of his trance.  
>He opened the wrapping paper.<br>Inside was, predictably, a jumper.  
>On the front Molly had sewn a lion lying with his cubs.<br>Remus was smart, he got the subtle hint.  
>He needed to be brave for his baby.<p> 


	11. James Sirius

**This was suggested by DreamingDementor :) I hope you like it :)**

**Don't forget to leave suggestions for more chapters :)**

**Enjoy :D**

James Sirius Potter was like his Uncle Ron, received the same one every year.

It was always red with a gold J.

By the time he turned twenty, he had long given up any hope of being suprised by his yearly present.

Then, that Christmas, he opened his present and inside was a sky blue jumper with a brown S in the middle.

James was confused, was his grandmother going crazy in her old age?

He apparated home that night, jumper in hand.

He opened the door of his flat and jumped in suprise.

Sitting on his couch, tears and make up running down her face, was his childhood friend Sadie Wood.

He sat down beside her and pushed her long brown hair behind her shoulders.

James took her shoulders in his hands and gently turned her to face him.

He stared into her beautiful blue eyes and she stared back into his brown.

She whispered three words "he left me" and James didn't hesitate to smother her in a bear hug.

As James sat there, hugging his favourite Ravenclaw, he realised that his Grandmother wasn't crazy, she was trying to tell him something.


	12. Teddy

**Here's Teddy :D This was another suggestion from DreamingDementor :) Hope you like it :)**

**Just a reminder that I'm only writing from suggestions so no suggestions, no chapters :)**

**Enjoy :D**

Teddy Lupin had grown up in the Potter household ever since his grandmother had died when he was five.  
>By default, that gained him a Weasley jumper from Molly every Christmas.<br>But as he grew older, Teddy began to feel as if he didn't deserve his jumpers.  
>He felt like he wasn't a true Weasley, only receiving jumpers because of Molly's kindness and perhaps even pity.<br>Even though it was his twenty-third jumper, and nothing special really, the jumper Teddy received the year he married Victoire Weasley was his favourite.  
>He preferred it's plain, dark green wool with red spots to the roaring lion jumper he had gotten when he was sorted into Gryffindor.<br>Preferred it to the prowling wolf jumper he had gotten in his seventh year, when he produced his Patronus.  
>He preferred it because it was the first jumper he felt he truly deserved.<p> 


	13. Tonks

**This is Tonks :) Suggested by DreamingDementor again :) Hope you like it :) **

**Sorry I took so long, I spent no less than 13 hours at a regatta yesterday and raced 9000m in total...the days before I was training a lot to prepare :)**

**Enjoy :)**

When she first heard that little Andromeda Black had been disowned, Molly Weasley instantly felt the need to help her.

Although Andromeda had been a few years behind Molly in Hogwarts, Molly always remembered her as the Black that was different.

Molly remembered the younger girl who had strayed away from her family's strict Slytherin rules, who had fraternised with Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

That was why Molly made it her mission to find young Andromeda Tonks and her husband and help them.

After weeks of scouring Diagon Alley for sight of the young couple, she found them in the Leaky Cauldron.

They were huddled together in a corner table, sharing a small butterbeer.

Molly took them in, brought them home.

Little Bill had no problem adjusting to Aunt Dromeda and Uncle Ted.

Andromeda and Ted stayed for a year in a room at the top of the Burrow.

When baby Charlie was born, they felt they should move on.

They approached Molly about it on a blustery April day.

Molly simply told them to wait a week and then reconsider.

Not three days later did Andromeda find out that she was pregnant.

Nymphadora Tonks was born on December 22nd 1973.

Her first Christmas present was a tiny little knitted jumper from Aunty Molly.

**Remember! Suggestions :)**


	14. Victoire

**This is another suggestion from DreamingDementor :) This is Victoire :) Hope you like it :)**

**Enjoy and make suggestions :D**

Victoire Weasley was spitting image of her mother.

She had long, shiny blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

Her mother and grandmother had both wanted her to attend Beauxbatons.

Victoire put her foot down and chose Hogwarts, only because her best friend Teddy went there.

Victoire and Teddy were inseperable, or so they thought.

Even though Teddy was in Gryffindor and Victoire in Ravenclaw, they thought they'd stay friends forever.

In Victoire's third year they started to drift apart.

Teddy's friends told him hanging around with a thirteen year old would get him no girlfriends, so he gradually stopped.

Victoire wasn't happy, especially not when she reached fifth year and realised her feelings for Teddy were far stronger than they should be for "just friends".

It was a bitter February day and Victoire was sitting alone by the lake, crying.

She had tripped up the last step while up the stairs to her common room.

Unfortunately for her, a group of seventh years (including Teddy) had seen her fall and drop all of her things and had started laughing.

Victoire had looked to Teddy for help, only to see he was laughing too.

She had swept up her belongings and ran to her spot by under a big oak by the lake.

Victoire had sat for not two minutes before an out of breath Teddy ran up beside her.

They had talked, she had confessed her love for him and her heartbreak when he had started ignoring her and had laughed at her.

He told her that she was silly and that of course he loved her too.

Before he kissed her, he noted that she was shivering from the cold.

Being the gentleman he was, he had immediately taken of his gold and scarlet jumper and made her wear it.

And although it was never intended for her, the jumper Victoire received on the day she became Teddy Lupin's girlfriend was by far her favourite.


	15. Hugo

**This is Hugo :) Suggested by merdarkandtwisty and DreamingDementor :) I hope you like it :)**

**Enjoy and suggest :)**

Hugo Weasley never felt important.  
>He had grown up in the shadows of his two parents, the war heroes.<br>He had grown up with a brilliant older sister whos achievements always overshadowed his.  
>When he made the Quidditch team, she got prefect.<br>When he got near-perfect O.W.L. scores are nearly failing Potions and D.A.D.A all year, she got straight O's in her N.E.W.T.s.  
>When he made Quidditch captain in seventh year, she got engaged to Scorpius Malfoy.<br>Because the big things in his life were never given the importance they deserved, Hugo cherished the small, seemingly unimportant things.  
>That is why his very first jumper hangs in a fame over his fireplace, never to be removed.<p> 


	16. Sirius

**This is Sirius :) It's quite short and a bit sad but I hope you like it anyway :) This was suggested by PhoenixRose92 :)**

**Enjoy :)**

Sirius Black never really got on with Molly Weasley.  
>They argued constantly, over everything big or small.<br>Regardless, Molly Weasley kept a small place in her heart for Sirius.  
>He reminded her of his cousin Andromeda, who Molly had taken in all those years ago.<br>They shared the same lonely look that never went away.  
>Molly hesitated in knitting Sirius a jumper though.<br>She felt that he was a bad influence on the children.  
>Molly hesitated one Christmas too long though.<br>The only Weasley jumper Sirius got was on his grave, accompanied by a bunch of flowers


	17. Lily and James

**This chapter (if I can call them that) is a bit different, I put Lily and James together because I think they should never be apart :) This is also another short one, but Lily and James only knew Molly for a short time so it's a given that their chapter is short :) It was suggested by PhoenixRose92 :) I hope you like it :)**

Since the year they had joined the Order of The Phoenix, James and Lily Potter had both received a jumper from Molly Weasley for Christmas.**  
><strong>They usually matched, for example the first year Lily's was gold with a scarlet L and James' was scarlet with a gold J.**  
><strong>Of course, Lily usually ended up wearing James' jumper over her pyjamas because it always carried his scent (which she loved).**  
><strong>It was the little jumper they got for baby Harry when he was five months old that they loved.**  
><strong>They felt that even though Molly had never actually met Harry, she loved him already.


	18. Louis

**This is Louis :D Suggested by DreamingDementor...who I think has suggested the ideas for almost half of the chapters so far, thank you :) Hope you like it :)**

**Enjoy :)**

Louis Weasley was gay.

He didn't tell anyone immediately, it took him six months to tell his sister Dominique, even though they were incredibly close.

He decided to tell his Ravenclaw dorm-mates in the November of his sixth year.

To his suprise, they all accepted it straight away without commenting.

He came out to his family at Christmas but his news was overshadowed by his cousin Rose announcing she was dating Scorpius Malfoy.

He approached his dad after Christmas dinner to see if he was okay with it.

Louis learned that his father had been expecting it most of his life, what with Louis being one-eight Veela and growing up with two older sisters.

The most memorable jumper for Louis wasn't one he received.

It was the beautiful blue and silver jumper that his boyfriend Marc got the first Christmas he visited the Burrow.


	19. Dominique

**And here we have Dominique :) This was intially suggested by DreamingDementor and then again by merdarkandtwisty, who gave me a plot to work with too :) I hope I did it justice :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**Dominique Weasley was different.**

She was extremely tall for her age, reaching six foot by the age of fifteen.

She had inherited her mother's long blonde hair, blue eyes and love for France.

She loved the heat, lack of rain and people that France had.

When she turned eleven, Dominique asked if she could go to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts.

Dominique wanted to go to Beauxbatons because she felt that she was different to the rest of her family.

So for the next seven years she attended Beauxbatons and lived with her maternal grandparents for most of the holidays, returning to Englaf for a week at Easter and two in the summer.

When she finally graduated (with brilliant results) she returned home to England for good.

At this point, she now spoke English with a French accent and rarely spoke to her cousins.

Dominique quickly entered Healer training alongside her cousin Roxanne.

Everyday Roxanne would tell her stories about all of her friends from Hogwarts and what they had gotten up to in Hogwarts and everything about Hogwarts.

Whenever she went to a family lunch, the family would be talking about letters from the cousins still in Hogwarts and then they would reminisce about their times at the school.

It all made Dominique feel a bit left out.

Obviously, her grandmother noticed because that Christmas when Dominique received her jumper she was pleasantly suprised.

It was Beauxbatons blue, with the Hogwarts and Beauxbatons crests interlaced in the middle.

It was only a jumper, but it made Dominique feel like she belonged, no matter where she had gone to school.


	20. Rose and Scorpius

**Hey Guys :) I know it's been ages, but I just haven't had time to write. I row, and the last few weeks have been a hectic mess of training and races and struggling to fit in homework and sleep :/ I give you Scorpius and Rose combined. They were both suggested by DreamingDementor. I've put them together because (quite like Lily and James earlier) their favourite jumpers happen to be the same one :) Also, apologies to anyone who doesn't ship them together...no hating please :)**

**Again, really sorry for the wait but please keep reviewing and suggesting :)**

**Enjoy :D**

Rose Weasley was probably one of the better known of the Weasleys.

This was because she had made the headlines of almost all British Wizarding newspapers and magazines in her sixth year by announcing her relationship with Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose and Scorpius didn't have it easy once their relationship was made public.

They were followed almost everywhere by the press.

Neither's parents was thrilled about it, Ron didn't speak to Rose for several weeks.

Draco came close to disowning Scorpius.

It took both families a while to accept the couple, but once they did, no one could deny that the two loved each other.

Rose had been receiving jumpers all her life, but Scorpius had to wait a few years for his.

The Christmas he got his was the Christmas after he proposed.

Rose is still convinced that her Grandmother was waiting to see how much Scorpius would do to prove his love before making him a part of the family.


End file.
